Yo-Kai Watch x Yu-Gi-Oh x My Hero Academia x Toriko: New Year 2020
by NewComer1
Summary: Heroes of the four worlds work together to solve a terrible crisis with the weather, caused by a fight between two opposite forces!


**Yo-Kai Watch x Yu-Gi-Oh x My Hero Academia x Toriko**

**Save New Year's 2020**

The sun rose on the morning of New Year's Eve over Sakura New Town. Since the Christmas season, the decorations were still up. The people were still feeling festive, especially that starting this midnight, it will be the start of the new decade.

"Wake up, Master Ken." The young boy slowly opened his eyes, noticing his Yokai maid up close to his face.

"Waaaah!" He gasped and got out of the bed. "What is it, Yuray? Don't scare me like that."

"Oh, my apology for waking you up, Master Ken, but it is the New Year's Eve!" She said excitedly.

"Can't we wait? It is my break and I want to sleep," Ken said, yawning.

"Oh, don't be like that, Master Ken. Besides, it is a bright day for the last day of the year, 2019. And tomorrow will be 2020!" Yuray said as she went over to the windows. "Let's get some sunshine to begin the new, last day of the year!"

When she opened the windows, a cold blizzard wind flowed through it.

"Brrrr….It's cold! Close the window, Yuray!" Ken stated.

She quickly closed the window, but her face was partially frozen until she shook it off.

"That's odd. How could it be so cold all of a sudden? I saw the morning's weather report and the weatherman said it will be sunny all day," Yuray said.

"Never trust the weatherman, Yuray…" Ken mumbled as he went back to sleep.

Suddenly, the sunlight beaming through the window aimed at Ken's bed, causing it to feel hotter. All of a sudden, room temperature went up, making it feel too uncomfortable.

"Hey, Yuray. You didn't turn on the thermometer up, did you?" Ken asked.

"No, I have not, Master Ken. As the matter of fact, the room just got all of the sudden very hot," Yuray said.

Ken quickly got out of his bed and went out. He decided to turn to the weather news.

"What the heck?" Ken looked surprised as he and Yuray watched the news.

_\- Yo-Kai Watch –_

Codebreaker looked out across Link VRAINS, the digital cyberspace where duelists gather and duels. Since it was the holiday season, all across Link VRAINS were decorated with Christmas lights, stars, and Christmas trees.

However, something strange was going on in Link VRAINS. The severs that control the weather in the world of Link VRAINS was going haywire.

It was causing extreme blizzard or snowstorm in some areas while other areas were extreme sunlight.

"What is going on with Link VRAINS today?" Codebreaker asked. "The places are going crazy!"

"_According to my calculation, it appears to be the SOL Tech's servers that control the artificial weather system in LINK VRAINS are going haywire." _A voice said from his duel disk. A small figure appeared standing on the screen of the Duel Disk.

This pink rose-colored humanoid creature with blue lines running over her body and blue eyes were called Ignis named Rossy.

"Haywire? Is SOL Tech having a maintenance problem or something?" He asked.

"_Not that I can calculate, but something is definitely odd…" _Rossy stated.

_\- Yu-Gi-Oh –_

At the famous Pro Hero high school, UA Academy, strange weather phenomena were also occurring.

The students at UA were looking out at the windows, seeing strong sunlight while snowing at the same time.

"Holy carrot! What is up with the weather today?" Usagi asked.

"My, my. This is quite a fascinating thing to see. Nothing like this happens every day," Tatsumi commented.

"It is definitely strange. I wonder if it is caused by some villains," Aku said.

"I don't know, dude, but something is definitely wrong with the weather today," Eli pointed out.

"I wonder what is going on," Arisa said, looking worried. "What do you think, Kai?"

"I…. really have no clue. This is new to me as well," Kai replied. He didn't understand what is going on, either. Why was there snow while there was sunlight at the same time?

_\- My Hero Academia –_

"Cream-san!" A young lady with a long half in half red and half blue color looked over to a young boy running to her.

This boy with eyeglasses was a young man who studied at a cooking class, and he was a partner with Cream, a famous Bishoukuya aka Gourmet Hunter.

"Hello, Garry," Cream greeted with a mouthful of food.

"Cream-san, what are you doing here?" Garry asked. "Why are you eating at a time like this? Have you notice the weather right now?"

"Oh, you mean about some places are sunny while other places snowing? Yeah, what about it?" She asked as she was eating.

"What about it?" Garry looked dumb-folded. "Everywhere is a mess! Because of the unbalance weather everywhere, everybody is confused and some of the ingredients are being affected negatively by all of this!"

"So, I heard…." Cream said as she continued eating. "Mmmm, this Cauliflower-Crab taste so good! You should try this, Garry."

"Cream-san….do you even care at all besides eating?" Garry thought aloud.

Suddenly, she and Garry flashed in bright light. All of a sudden, they were somewhere else.

"Huh? What?! Where are we?!" Garry panicked.

"Huh? Hey, where did my Cauliflower-Crab go?!" Cream gasped.

"Cream-san, that's not the point!" Garry yelled.

"Oh hey! You are that Gourmet Hunter girl!" Cream and Garry turned around to meet with Codebreaker.

"Oh! You are that…. That….. Ummm, who are you again?" Cream asked.

"Cream-san, this is Codebreaker. Remember from last time?" Garry reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" She remembered. "So, what is going on? Where are we?"

They looked around to see that they were on a wide, beautiful plainland of grasses.

"No clue. I was in LINK VRAINS when all of sudden, I was teleported here," he said.

"I guess we're the only ones…" They heard a voice coming from a person who was walking over to them. It was Kai with Ken and Yuray.

"Oh, you guys are here, too!" Codebreaker noticed. "What a strange reunion."

"Tell me about it," Kai commented.

"Does anyone here know what is going on? Why are we all here?" Ken.

"It is because I summoned you all here." A voice said. A flash of lightning with thunder occurred when a strange woman figure appeared.

This woman had a long, beautiful green hair with a green Holly crown on her head. She wore green and white dresses while wielding a staff made of tree barks with a glowing yellow stone at the tip.

"Woah! This lady just appeared out of nowhere!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

"_Master Yu, I believe everyone already noticed that even without pointing that out," _Rossy pointed out.

"Oh my! This….This person….It's Mother Nature!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Mother Nature?" Ken repeated.

"That's right. My name is Mother Nature, the guardian who watches over the world, the planet Earth and bringer of life," she introduced.

"Mother Nature?! Is she the same Mother Nature I read from folktales when I was a kid?!" Garry asked himself.

"OK, so you summoned us here. For what reasons?" Kai asked.

"Also, do you have something to eat?" Cream asked.

"Cream-san, are you still thinking about food at a time like this?" Garry asked in a surprised tone.

"I will explain everything but first, follow me to my cottage home," Mother Nature said as she showed them a pathway.

They sat down at her dinner table outside her home. The birds were chirping, and the plates were put on the table neatly. It was like a tea party. Of course, Cream had most of the foods in front of her and she was already chowing down on whatever she can grab on with her hands.

"So, Ummm, Miss Mother Nature, why are we all here? Why did you summon us all?" Ken asked.

"Well, have you all noticed the strange weather phenomenon going on in each of your own worlds?" Mother Nature asked.

Everyone nodded.

"You actually know something about that?" Kai asked furtherly.

"Yes, unfortunately. For you see, it was caused by my naughty two granddaughters. They are daughters to my two sons, who used to be naughty and caused all kinds of troubles. They used to fight over which is better, hot or cold, snow or sunlight. They're the polar opposite, after all. Now, it seems like my family is cursed and the younger generation is repeating the fight like the past generation," Mother Nature explained.

"Your granddaughters?" Cream said while mouthful.

"Cream, you are talking with a mouthful," Garry warned her.

"So, I summoned you all because I know all of you have done such heroic duties in your own world, and it may be all up to you all to stop my granddaughters fighting each other, and stop this strange weather phenomenon across the dimensions," Mother Nature said, looking very helpless and demanding.

"I see. So, that is why," Ken said.

"Hmmm, if we don't do something about this, things will get worse," Kai noted.

"Then, what are we sitting here and having a tea party?! We need to stop Miss Mother Nature's granddaughters!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

"Right!" Cream stood up, finishing her food.

"Oh, thank you all! You guys are such wonderful people!" Mother Nature said.

"So, where could we find your granddaughters?" Yuray asked.

"Well, that's easy. They live at the divide, a land of polar division, a giant canyon that separates two lands; a land of fire and land of snow," Mother Nature explained.

"Then, we should go as two groups. One goes to the land of snow and others go to the land of fire," Ken stated.

"Good idea," Garry agreed.

The heroes decided to go with the idea. Team Snow that goes to the land of fire were Ken, Yuray, and Garry. Team Fire was composed of Kai, Codebreaker, Rossy, and Cream.

Team Snow entered the land of snow, a cold, icy land covered in snow and constant howling winter winds.

"Boy, this place sure is cold," Garry commented as he shivered even with a jacket.

"It sure is," Yuray said as they looked ahead to see a giant fortress at the top of the volcano. "That must be it. We must climb up that volcano."

"Hey Yuray, you seem to know Mother Nature. Do you know anything about her granddaughters?" Ken asked as they climbed up the snowy mountain.

"Well, not so much. I assumed that the sons that she mentioned about are Heat Miser and Snow Miser. They are spirits who have powers to change the weather. Heat Miser makes things sunny while Snow Miser makes place snow and cold," Yuray explained. "This is the first time I ever heard that they have daughters, who are granddaughters to Mother Nature."

"The daughters of Snow Miser and Heat Miser…" Garry said. "I heard a story about Heat Miser and Snow Miser in that one Christmas story about Santa Claus. I wonder what kind of person they are, their daughters."

They came to a stop in front of a giant icy door, guarded by two knights made of pure ice.

"Yikes! Those guard knights don't look too friendly!" Garry shivered in fear.

"Excuse me, but we came here to see Miss Mother Nature's granddaughter, Miss Snow Miser's daughter?" Yuray asked kindly to the knights.

"You are here to see the presence of Snow Miser?" The knights asked.

"Yes, we do," Yuray answered. "Is she available?"

"…. You may all pass." The knights stepped away from the door as it opened. "Her highness is waiting inside."

"Highness? Oh, she sounds like royalty," Garry commented.

"Well, she is Mother Nature's granddaughter, I guess," Ken said as the trio entered.

When they heard, they heard a faint sound of music playing. As they walked through the icy hallway, the music got louder and louder. There, they entered the grand throne room where there was music playing, which sounded jazz-rock.

"Is there like a party going on?" Garry wondered.

"I am not sure…" Ken said, confused.

Suddenly, another door opened as the figure came through. This figure was a slender woman in a big white princess dress made of snow and ice. She had a long sapphire blue hair with some white stripe and bang that goes down on her left side. She had clear, beautiful blue eyes and blue skin, with dark blue lips.

Her minions danced as she was about to sing.

_I'm Miss White New Year's._

_I'm Miss Snow._

_I'm Miss Icicle._

_I'm Miss Ten Below._

_Friends call me Snow Miser._

_Whatever I touch._

_Turn to snow in my clutch!_

_I'm too much._

She sang a beautiful, sort of alluring voice. Ken, Yuray, and Garry just watched and listened until she finished. Her minions danced along with her.

_She's Miss White New Year._

_She's Miss Snow. (That's right.)_

_She's Miss Icicle. _

_She's Miss Ten Below._

_Friends call me Snow Miser._

_Whatever I touch._

_Turn to snow in my clutch!_

_I'm too much._

At the last verse, she winked at the trio, which she already knew they were there.

_I never want another day where it's over 40 degrees._

_I rather have at 30, 20, 10, 5, and let it freeze!_

_She's Miss White New Year._

_She's Miss Snow. (Indeed I am!)_

_She's Miss Icicle._

_She's Miss Ten Below._

_They call me Snow Miser._

_The princess of snow._

_Turn to snow in my clutch!_

_I'm too much!_

The music stopped as the trio looked a bit speechless. All they could during this situation now is just clap.

"Thank you, thank you, my lovely guests," Snow Miser said with a husky, seductive voice as she sat down on her throne chair. "Please come forward and relax. I won't bite, especially having such handsome, young gentlemen like you both."

"Oh my…." Yuray said as she blushed.

"Ah-hem," Ken coughed. "Are you Snow Miser?"

"That depends. Are you referring to me or my father?" She asked.

"Well, actually, we are here to see you," Garry said as he was about to explain their reasons. "You see…."

"Oh! Why, that's lovely for you two to come and see me, all the way to this cold land! How delightful and kind of you," she said happily, yet seductively.

"Well, actually, Miss Snow Miser, we came to see you tell you to stop fighting with Heat Miser from the land of fire. Mother Nature sent us to let you know that," Yuray said.

"What? Grandmother dear sent you to stop me….Paha!" She waved her hand at them. "Sorry, but even if it is for my dear Grandmama, I don't want to deal with anything with that cousin of mine! She is such a hothead who thinks she's better than me in everything! In fact, she is the one who should come and apologize to me, and admit that snow and ice are much better than her little sunshine!"

"But, Miss Snow Miser, if you don't stop fighting with your cousin, our worlds will be destroyed by the…," Garry said before he was interrupted again.

"Silence!" She yelled as cold winds flowed over them. "Sorry, but you all have overstayed your visit. Please leave now."

She pulled an icicle next to her, which acted as a lever. Suddenly, a trap door opened underneath then, making them fall except for Yuray.

"Waaaaahhhh!" Garry screamed.

"Master Ken! Garry!" Yuray screamed as she chased them down before the trap door closed.

Meanwhile, the second team arrived at the fiery land of fire, covered by scorching ground and fire that never goes out.

"Man, it's hot here!" Codebreaker sweated.

"_According to my calculation, it is over 100 degrees right now," _Rossy stated.

"Say what?!" Codebreaker gasped.

"We're almost there," Kai said as he pointed to the castle at the top of the volcano, where they were heading now.

When they arrived, they entered the castle guarded by molten rock knights. They allowed them to pass through and when they entered, there was music playing, which sounded a bit of a gospel rock.

They noticed that little fire people were dancing while in the middle of them all, a slender young girl with the almost perfect hourglass of a body was dancing. Her skin was light orange with a short dress made of fire and her hair was spiky with a mixture of red, yellow, and orange, like a fire. Her nose also looked red with a bandage over it, and her eyes shined bright with red and yellow.

_I'm Miss Green New Year's._

_I'm Miss Sun._

_I'm Miss Heat Blister._

_I'm Miss 101._

_Friends call me Heat Miser._

_Whatever I touch._

_Start to melt in my clutch._

_I'm too much._

The other trio watched as they listened and watched the little musical performance.

_She's Miss Green New Year. _

_She's Miss Sun. (Yeah, yo!)_

_She's Miss Heat Blister._

_She's Miss 101._

_Friends call me Heat Miser._

_Whatever I touch._

_Start to melt in my clutch!_

_I'm too much._

She looked over the thermostat as it increased until it burst.

_I never want another day with below 60 degrees._

_I rather have it at 80, 90, uuuuuuuh, 100 degrees!_

"Oh yeah, baby! Some people like it hot, but I like it **really** hot!" She said cheerfully.

_She's Miss Green New Year. _

_She's Miss Sun. (Yup, that's me!)_

_She's Miss Heat Blister._

_She's Miss 101._

_They call me Heat Miser._

_The ruler of fire_

_Start to melt in my clutch!_

_I'm too much._

The fire people lined up straight on each side as the ruler of fire herself sat down on her throne. The trio walked up to her throne, presenting themselves.

"Hey, guys. I think it is best to be careful and slowly say the reason we're here to her," Kai whispered to the others.

They all nodded, agreeing on the idea.

"And, who are you three supposed to be?" Heat Miser asked.

"_Greetings, Miss Heat Miser. This is my master, Codebreaker, and his friends, Kai Uno and Cream. And I am an AI Ignis, Rossy. We are here on behalf of your grandmother, Mother Nature's request," _Rossy introduced.

"You all are sent by grandmama?" She asked, looking curious.

"Yup. We are here to tell you to stop fighting with Snow Miser," Cream said straightforwardly.

Codebreaker, Rossy, and Kai gasped.

"Woah! Hold on, Cream! I thought we were doing this slowly and carefully!" Codebreaker gasped.

"Oh, so you clowns came in to make me shut up and stop arguing with that cold-hearted bitch?!" Heat Mister said offensively.

"Aaahh…." They looked very shocked as Heat Mister rattled on.

"I mean, yeah. Grandmama wants us to stop fighting, but it is her who started it all, NOT me! She thinks she is much better than me! At her job, her power, and her look and figure. Well, I am much hotter than her!" She argued.

As you could tell her, whenever Heat Miser was upset or angry, she talked a bit… sassy.

"Well, sorry to say this even though you guys look like a really good people, but get out of here!" Heat Miser pressed a button on her throne chair's arm, which caused a trap door to open beneath them.

"What theeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Codebreaker screamed down as he and the others fell down through the opened trap door.

The trio slid down the secret slide until they were back outside.

"Uuuh, my back…" Kai moaned.

"Is everyone OK?" Cream asked.

"Yeah…. I think so," Codebreaker answered.

They decided to meet up with the other team and discussed their encounters.

"So, you guys had a tough time with Snow Miser, huh?" Kai said.

"Yes, indeed. It seems like you had trouble with Miss Heat Miser as well," Yuray noted.

"What are we going to do? If they don't stop fighting, all worlds will be ruined by their powers!" Garry panicked.

"_We need to figure out a way to convince them to stop fighting," _Rossy pointed out.

"But how do we do that?" Cream asked.

Everyone tried to think of an idea when Ken got one.

"I know! I think I have a plan!" Ken exclaimed as everyone listened.

A little bit later, the fight was still raging on. Snow Miser and her minions shot ice bolt at Heat Miser's castle while Heat Miser and her minions shot back fireballs. Their fight caused the weather around going crazy, which was also affecting the other dimensions. That was when both sides got a letter at the same time.

"What is this?" Snow Miser asked as one of her minions gave her a letter.

"What's up?" Heat Miser took the letter from her minion, giving it to her.

"Well, well, well. Look at his, my frosty minions. It seems that my naughty cousin finally decided to surrender herself," Snow Miser announced snootily.

"Oh yeah, boys! We did it! She admitted she was wrong, and I was right!" Heat Miser announced excitedly.

"According to her, as part of the submission to surrender, she wants to meet me in-person to make a special agreement," Snow Miser said, reading from the letter.

"And here it says that for being wrong all this time, she wants to see me in-person to talk about some hot deal to compensate all the troubles she caused me," Heat Miser explained.

"Minions, prepare my sleigh!" Snow Miser ordered.

"Hey yo! Get my bike ready! I'm heading out!" Heat Miser stated.

Snow Miser got on her sleigh, which was pulled by ice reindeers. Heat Miser, on the other hand, rode on a motorcycle, powered by an engine that ran on her power alone. Both of them rode down the castle until they met at the borderline between the land of fire and land of snow, which wasn't that quite far from each other. In fact, it was only five minutes away from their home to each other.

"Well, well. I am actually impressed and glad that you are finally admitting your surrender," Snow Miser said.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's admitting giving up, yo!" Heat Miser pointed out.

"What are you talking about, you hothead?" Snow Miser asked. "I didn't admit my surrender. You did!"

"Huh? What are you talking about, snow cone? Your letter says so here!" Heat Miser showed her the paper.

"I didn't write that! You're the one who wrote this and told me that you will surrender!" She countered by showing her letter.

"I didn't write this!" Heat Miser argued. "What is going on here?"

"Now that's something I can agree with you," Snow Miser said.

"Actually, we're the ones who sent the letters to you both." They heard a voice, belonging to Yuray when the entire gang showed up.

"What's the meaning of this?" Snow Miser said angrily.

"Yeah! What she said!" Heat Miser added.

"_We apologize for this, but this is the only way to make you both stop fighting," _Rossy admitted.

"We want to show you something. Your fight is causing not only your grandmother some migraines, but our worlds as well," Kai said.

"Rossy, do your thing," Codebreaker said as Rossy showed a huge holographic screen that showed four live footage. Each of the footage showed the worlds being affected by Snow Miser and Heat Miser's fight.

Extreme blizzard. Intense sunlight. Massive flooding.

"Oh, my blizzard!" Snow Miser looked shocked.

"Is this everything caused by… us?" Heat Miser asked worriedly.

"This is what happens when you both started fighting. You two fought too long over time that it caused the balance of nature across our worlds in trouble. Probably even in the other worlds different ours as well. We want to show this so you two can see the consequence of your actions, and make you two stops fighting. This is something that your grandmother tried to warn you both," Kai explained.

"Especially around this time. It is New Year's Eve. This is the time where everyone starts the new beginning for the new year, starting over from the scratch and moving forward," Cream added.

"We understand that family members can fight sometimes, but that doesn't mean you hate each other, right? Even with your differences, you both are important to one another," Ken said.

"Oooh…." Both Misers finally understood.

"I guess we did a bit too much," Snow Miser said sadly.

"Yeah. I guess it really was both our fault," Heat Miser said as she turned to Snow Miser. "Hey, I'm sorry for everything. I can sometimes be a bit of hot head."

"Well, I'm not too different, either. I apologize for being too cold-hearted," Snow Miser said as she offered a handshake.

They shook their hands, which created a bit of steam.

Their fight finally stopped. The servers in LINK VRAINS returned to normal as the weather stopped acting weird.

Playmaker, Soulburner, and other charisma duelists looked happily that peace was returned.

The food market at Gourmet Town was back to its normal business as the weather subsided and became better. Toriko and his friends were helping out as well as eating on their way.

The damage was severe, but the Pro Heroes helped the local communities and across multiple parts of the world affected by the weather. Even the students at UA High School volunteered to help around the community, including students like Deku, Todoroki, Usagi, and others, including Bakugo, even with that scary face of his.

"Huh?! What did you say about my face?!" Bakugo roared angrily.

"Hey, man. Chill out and who are you even yelling at?" Kirishima asked.

Lastly, at Sakura New Town, Ken and his friends were enjoying each other company at the New Year's party, waiting for the final countdown to 2020.

In fact, everyone in their respective world, including Snow Miser, Heat Miser, Mother Nature, and their family were waiting for the countdown of the new year.

"Cream-san, hurry! Everyone is in the plaza square!" Garry called out.

"Chill out, Garry. We still have time," Cream said as she chuckled off.

They joined with their friends as the countdown was about to begin.

Meanwhile in LINK VRAINS, all the users gathered at the center of the VR world, ready for the annual countdown to the new year.

"_A brand-new year will begin soon. In about less than 30 seconds," _Rossy said.

"Yup. A lot of stuff happened this year and today, but I have a feeling that the new year will be full of good stuff coming!" Codebreaker said excitedly. "I just hope I find all the Legendary Codes next year."

At the UA High School, the entire school hosted a New Year's party and joined in for the countdown to the new year.

"I can't believe 2019 is going to be over!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know right? It feels like it was only yesterday that it started," Eli commented.

"A lot of happened since we started coming here at UA," Tatsumi noted. "Especially our first encounter the villains."

"That was indeed a surprise, but we all did survive and that's what count," Yuki Drago added.

"Woah! You surprised me, Yuki!" Eli gasped.

"Well, whatever happened in the past, let's move on forward," Arisa encouraged. "Isn't that right, Kai?"

"Yeah. I guess so," he nodded as the countdown was about to begin.

At Sakura New Town, everyone at the party huddled as the timer for the countdown.

"Oh my! It finally begins! The new year is about to start!" Yuray said excitedly as the countdown started at 10 seconds.

"Indeed, whiz! A new year, a new beginning!" Whisper noted at the 9 seconds.

"Nya, this feels great!" Jibanyan said at 8 seconds.

"Hee-haw, let the new year begin with success, Y'all!" Lasagnyan jumped in joy at 7 seconds.

Ken light smiled as he and his friends watched the countdown at six-second.

"Hey, Cream-san," Garry said to Cream. "My wish for the new year is that I hope we will have more adventures together next year, and see all kinds of new ingredients we find."

"Yeah! Me too!" She said, smiling back.

In the world of LINK VRAINS, the countdown was at the fifth second.

"Here we go! The new year!" Codebreaker stated as the time was at five.

"Five!" Codebreaker and Charisma Duelists started.

"Four!" Class 1-L said together.

"Three!" Cream, Garry, and their friends yelled.

"Two!" Ken and his friends all stated.

"One!" Everyone said together, including Mother Nature, her children, and her grandchildren, including Heat Mister and Snow Miser.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, 2020!"

Meanwhile, around the same time, the sunrise of the new year rises up. The light beamed over the horizon as a young female figure watched from the cliffside.

This young figure was a girl around her mid-teenage. She had long, light purple hair with one bang covering the right side of her face while one blue eye revealed on her left side. She was wearing clothes that looked primitive.

She smiled to herself. "As you always say, Senku, this is exhilarating!"

In another world, a ship was sailing on the wide, blue ocean. This ship had a face of sheep at the front with a giant skull with a straw hat on the flag. A young male figure watched from the crow's nest. He wore a small top hat with a rose attached, open-buttoned red jacket with long sleeves and gold stripes, a white dress shirt, pair of white gloves and black pants with the same matching pair of boots.

He smiled as the sun rises above the horizon.

* * *

**Happy New Year's 2020 from home state of New Jersey, USA!**

**This is the promised special New Year's one-shot that I've been hinting about in my latest Yo-Kai Watch Christmas Special story.**

**I gathered all of my main OCs from each of my stories; Yo-Kai Watch, Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, My Hero Academia, and Toriko in this one epic crossover story for 2019 (even though this story may be uploaded on Jan 1st 2020). This is more or less a farewall story to 2019 and the first new story for the 2020. **

**The crossover also introduced my own interpretation of the classic characters from the old Rankin and Bass; Heat Mister and Snow Mister, as well as Mother Nature. In this story, my versions of Heat Mister and Snow Mister are the daughters to the original Miser Brothers. They are just as or more powerful than their father, and even Mother Nature have trouble disciplining them. That is why she summoned our heroes and helped to make them up, and stop fighting. I also made up my own version of the lyrics to the original Mister Brothers' song. The original versions of the characters and songs are credited to the original creators.  
**

**2019 was a good year for me, but a lot of stuff happens, including bad times. I can't remember then all, but I am definitely looking forward to 2020 and it will be a busy year. I have tons of plans for my existing stories, including few new stories that I want to try out and hope it would be successful as my existing stories. (Of course, I hinted two upcoming ones at the end ;) ) **

**Thank you to everyone who liked, fav, and posted reviews for all the stories I wrote this year. I hope all of you guys have a wonderful, safe new year and do your best for 2020, the new decade of the 21st century! **

**See you guys again later and as always, have a good day! **


End file.
